bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takaomi "Sena" Kawashima
Takaomi Kawashima (孝臣 川島, Kawashima Takaomi) also known as Sena, is a member of the Gotei 13's 11th Division Seated 4th. Graduating from the Shinō Academy at the top of her class and an earlier age then most, Sena would later join the Gotei 13, where her skills were greatly appreciated. Appearance ]]Sena looks like a normal teenage girl. She is fair skinned with long white hair and gold eyes. When in her spiritual form, Sena wears the standard Shinigami attire with the addition of a pink scarf worn around her neck the way Rangiku Matsumoto used to wear. Personality Sena's personality is very much like that of Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai's Zanpakuto, Zabimaru, and Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura. '''Although she has a serious side that resembels Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki seriousness. History Sena is the only child of 13th Division captian Jūshirō Ukitake because of this she and her father are very close. She's also very close with the captain of the 8th Division Shunsui Kyōraku, who is like an uncle to her. Being an only child she gets lonely, Sena is extremely excited to meet Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari during the Beast Swords arc. Although the older Katen Kyōkotsu treats her like a child and the younger Katen Kyōkotsu ignores her, Sena loves to play with Sōgyo no Kotowari and considers them her little brothers. During her time in the Shino Academy Sena grew close to Renji Abarai and developed feelings for him. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Sena is in top form even in her Gigai. Sena has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child both professionally and by her father. She has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Sena has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. She also regularly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters and effortlessly knocked out three lieutenants in rapid succession bare-handed. While she stopped training, her constant attacks from bullies and her siblings keeps her skills fresh. Enhanced Strength: Even without her Shinigami powers, Sena has shown herself to be deceptively strong, as shown from her ability to smash a man's head through a concrete floor. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even before learning Flash Step, Sena has repeatedly shown herself to be a very agile fighter. Sena has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and she can instantly counterattack right after. She is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. Her speed also allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Enhanced Durability: While only a fouth seat, Sena has shown herself to be a highly resilient woman, as shown from her ability to safely break free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. Advanced Growth Rate: Sena's most astounding ability is her growth rate: she grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers Sena began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. Another example of her growth rate is the amount of time she took to learn the Bankai of her Zanpakutō, which she learns in three days (albeit with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara). She also gains considerable experience in the use of Flash Step while training with Yoruichi, which was done over the same period as her Bankai. Besides her improvements in her Shinigami abilities, Sena was also shown able to greatly increase the time he could maintain his Hollow mask from five minutes to considerably longer amounts of time. Keen Intellect: Despite her somewhat punkish attitude, Sena is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. While in the Shino Academy, Sena's grades are almost always near the top. Aside from that, Sena appears to be able to determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Immense Spiritual Power: Sena possesses vast amounts of Spiritual Energy that easily rival that of a Captain. Due to be being a Vizard, she possesses dual-type Spiritual Energy, that of a Shinigami and a Hollow. Kidō Master: Sena has great skill in Kidō, having learned from Hachigen, and her skill in Kidō rivals that of a Kidō Corps Captain. She is proficient in Binding and Destruction spells up to #99, Destruction being her preference. :Kidō Analyzing and Kidō Creation: Sena also possesses the skill to witness a Kidō spell used against her, and, if she is able to witness it enough times, she can eventually mimic how to use the spell herself. She is also capable of creating and using her own Kidō spells to great effect, an example being an as of yet unnamed portal spell. Shunpo Expert: Sena possesses expert skill and has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with her speed. Being able to travel great distances before she tires, but her skill pales in comparison to Masters such as Yoruichi. Swordsmanship: Sena can be described as a master at swordplay, given that it is her preferred method of combat. She has no given style, although she has been taught kendo. She merely fights with her sword as she sees fit, responding with moves she sees appropriate to the situation. Enhanced Durability: 'Due to her very unique way of fighting, wounding herself to use her abilities, Sena is very resistant towards damage, and can brush off most wounds easily and continue fighting at full strength. Zanpakutō 'Nemuriyami (暗闇眠っている Sleeping Darkness) is Sena's Zanpakuto. It resembles an ordinary katana with a blue sheath decorated with gold at the top and bottom. The hilt has a gold dragon's mouth and bell attached. Shikai: Nemuriyami's release command his Awaken (目覚める''Mezameru'') . Sena's shikai is unremarkable in the fact that her Zanpakuto's blade turns blue and has no proper guard. It's a Melee type Zanpakuto. :Shikai Special Ability: Nemuriyami's Shikai Special Ability is .